New family
by NYC Artist
Summary: Harry is Selene and Kraven's Son. In an effort to stop Voldemort during the first war. Dumbledore decided to create a savior. He took the DNA of two of the most powerful and deadly Vampire's in History. Before the first film Kraven was a Death Dealer who was promoted to regent after supposedly killing Lucian leader of the lycan's.
1. Chapter 1

**New Family**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Underworld. The right fort those two amazing franchises belong to J.K. Rowling , Len Wiseman and Lakeshore Entertainment, Laurinfilm,Subterranean Productions LLC, Subterranean Productions UK Ltd. and**

 **Underworld Produktions GmbH respectively.**

 **This story is a work of fiction I do not own the character's. I hope you all enjoy. :D**

 _Harry is Selene and Kraven's Son. In an effort to stop Voldemort during the first war. Dumbledore decided to create a savior. He took the DNA of two of the most powerful and deadly Vampire's in History. Before the first film Kraven was a Death Dealer who was promoted to regent after supposedly killing Lucian leader of the lycan's._

 _Dumbledore took the DNA from samples that was in a facility owned by Alexander Corvinus. He did not know that Dumbledore took the DNA and used it._

 _In my story Lily and James never had a child of their own but took Harry in out of pity being told that his parents had been killed by vampire's in league with Voldemort. Dumbledore then fabricated paperwork to make it seem like Harry was the Potter's child. The Potters were planning to magically adopt Harry but were killed before they could._

 _Petunia discover's that Harry is adopted after his first year. Through some of Lily's old journals. She then contacts Arabella Figg who calls a vampire whom she helped at one point while he was on a mission in London, Kahn. A vampire who works with Selene as a fellow Death Dealer and has worked with Kraven. A DNA test is performed and they find out Harry is Selene and Kraven's son._

 **Prologue**

Dumbledore leaned back in his chair in the headmaster's office in Hogwarts and reflected on how young Harry Potter had faired against Professor Quirell. It had all gone as he had planned. The young boy had been all to willing to sacrifice himself for the greater good. Dumbledore was more than confident that when the time came for Harry to die it would happen. No one knew that Dumbledore had done all he could for the greater good. He had even apparated to a facility to take DNA from two of the most powerful vampire's in existence. The two death dealers were more than formidable on a battle field.

The Potters had even believed his story that the boys parents had been killed by vampires in league with Voldemort. When the Potters were killed he then placed young Harry in Aunt and Uncle's care. Knowing full well that they hated magic of any kind. He chuckled everything was going according to plan.

 **Present Time Dursley Residence**

Petunia Dursley sneered as she looked over the freak as he cleaned out the boxes from the attic. He could not be trusted to be left alone as he would no doubt steal something or ruin something with his freakish powers.

She picked up something that had been set aside earlier and looked at it in surprise. It was one of perfect Lily's Journals. She opened it and found a marked page. She read it and her eyes widened.

 _Today Dumbledore showed up at the house with a baby. The poor things parent's had been killed by vampires in league with Voldemort. He knew that James and I wanted children and asked us if we would take the baby in as our own. We accepted . We have named him Harry ,he is such a cute little baby. He could actually pass of a Potter with his dark hair and blue eyes. James and I are thrilled to have him. It does not matter that he is not our biologically. He is our son. He is Harry James Potter brought to us on July 31, 1981._

 _"_ Freak read this" She demanded

Harry Potter had no idea why his aunt had decided to have him read one of his mum's journals. As he read it he could not believe it. His eyes widened a fraction but then his expression became unreadable. He had learned form an early age not to show emotion around the Dursley's as they would use that to hurt him in some way. He had also noticed that after a visit to the hospital wing his eyes were blue instead of green. He later researched why and had found a spell that his now adoptive parents could have used.

He could see that Petunia was frustrated that she had not gotten the reaction she had wanted out of him but nevertheless looked thrilled. This meant that Harry was no blood relative, that She and Vernon could toss him out. However Petunia would still be afraid of what _they_ could do to them.

She suddenly had an idea. If she could take the freak over to Mrs. Figg's and get her to watch him while she and Vernon discuss what to do and conveniently go on a holiday. Then that would be fine. The freaks could not say anything then.

" Boy pack your bags you will be staying with Mrs. Figg for a while" She stated

" Yes, Aunt Petunia" Harry answered as he went up to get what he had. He walked back down 15 minutes later and to his surprise found his trunk and school things out of the cupboard and waiting by the door. His Aunt was there in her coat and headed out the door. Leaving Harry to pick up and carry his things. He sighed and picked everything up all the while hearing Dudley, his cousin who was wider than he was tall, snickering. He paid no mind to it and followed his Aunt.

Once they got there his aunt rang the doorbell and answered the door. She took in Harry standing at the door and Petunia. Petunia explained that Harry needed to stay with her as she and her family were going to visit Vernon's sister Marge who had fallen ill. Harry knew that this was a complete lie. They were going to Paris, France on a business trip/holiday.

Mrs. Figg sighed and told Petunia that it was quite rude to drop this on an old woman unexpectedly. Nevertheless she let Harry in and told Petunia to have a nice holiday. She closed the door and turned to Harry.

" How have you been Harry?" She asked him.

" Fine Mrs. Figg" he answered

" Mrs. Figg do you know my headmaster? Dumbledore? I'm only asking because I saw a picture of a forum of people in his office and you were in it." Harry had noticed it when he went up after his broom stunt which the rememberall.

" Yes, Harry, I know him, you see I am what is known as a squib. A person born into a magical family with no magical powers. I have been keeping an eye on you for as long as you have been here." Mrs. Figg answered.

" Did you ever tell him about how I was treated at the Dursley's?" Harry asked getting a bit angry.

"Yes I did Harry, he always insisted that you were safest at the Dursley's due to protection that you mother created, as long as you were with blood relative's you were safe." Mrs. Figg stated.

Harry did not say anything but simply handed the journal over to Mrs. Figg. She read it and her mouth dropped open, her eyes narrowed in anger and her hands clenched.

" That man" She hissed out before giving the journal over to Harry and marking over to the phone she picked it up and Harry could hear her talking to someone about a DNA test and how soon they could get there. She came back in after hanging up the phone.

"Harry I have a friend who is coming over to give you a DNA test and find your birth parents. If that man could lie about who you're parents were I have no doubt he would lie about your real parents.

15 minutes after sunset Harry heard a knock on the door. answered it and let a man inside. The man was african american who was wearing all black leather. Harry could see two handguns hidden beneath the trench coat. He looked Harry up and down before setting the bag he was holding down.

Reaching into the bag he asked a few questions and she answered that she and Harry had discovered that Harry was adopted. When Dumbledore's name was mentioned the man gave a low growl and took out a syringe. He took some of Harry's blood, a check swab and a hair sample. He put it all into a machine. After he pushed a few buttons he then typed a few things into the computer.

"What's your name then kid? " he asked Harry could hear an accent but could not identify where it as from.

" Harry sir" Harry responded

" I'm Kahn" Kahn said Harry could see that he was well built and was taking in his surroundings. This guy could hold his own in a fight. The computer beeped and Kahn turned his attention back to it.

His eyes widened a bit before looking at Harry as though he had seen a ghost. He re ran the scan thee more times but got the same results. He could not believe it. He knew about the facility that had kept vampire DNA specifically DNA from members of Viktor's coven. The facility had been destroyed as soon as they found it. He had realized that their DNA was not their and suspected someone had used it but hoped it hadn't been.

Kahn picked up the phone and dialed a number he held the phone to his ear and waited. After the 2nd ring she picked up.

"Hello?" He heard her voice

" It's me" Kahn answered " You know that issue I had to deal with in Little Whinging?" He asked

" Yes that little suburb in Surrey, was there Lycan activity?" Selene asked. He heard a snicker from Selene's end and heard

" Really Selene you think that those animals will be in a suburb?" Kraven asked he could almost see the exasperated look on Kraven's face and the annoyed one on Selene's. He almost snickered leaving those two in close quarters for too long was bound to result in some form of physician harm or verbal fights.

" Well you never really know Kraven all the dust could have gotten to your head" Selene answered.

All three had been sent here as they had heard an increase of Lycan activity all three of them had reluctantly agreed to go. Selene and Kahn being some of the best death dealers and Kraven having the knowledge of technology and experience as a death dealer. The three had found a good number of Lycans but none had given up what they were after or where their lair was. Now Kahn suspected.

" I found something important, you both need to come down here now." Kahn stated leaving no room for argument.

" We'll be there in 10" Selene answered

After she hung up the phone Kahn turned toward Harry and Mrs. Figg. He turned the computer screen towards them so they could see the results of the DNA test. Mrs. Figg gasped and Harry raised and eyebrow and looked at him. Kahn saw the challenge in the boys eyes. He reached out and ripped the boys glasses of his face. He looked closely and say that the glasses where basically a different version of a bloodstone. With a bloodstone filled with the blood of a powerful witch or warlock it could ward any weaknesses vamp's had.

He then walked up to boy and shone an ultraviolet light in his face. Harry's face started to burn he yelled and punched the light out of Kahn's hands. The two then launched into a fight. Kahn throwing everything he could at the young boy and Harry dodging and holding his own Kahn was impressed. They finally stopped when Mrs. Figg yelled at them to.

" So they are my parents." Harry stated

" yes" Kahn answered there was no doubt about it now. With the glasses of the charms to make the boy look like his adoptive parents were now gone. He looked like a perfect blend of Selene and Kraven. He explained about the facility and how the old coot must have gotten there and used Kraven's and Selene's DNA.

" That man always as desperate" Mrs. Figg began " Never could understand that sometimes you could not just bring people back to the light he always had to have a savior"

" So he made one" Harry stated looking furious. He thought back to his first year and realized that he had been duped.

Just as He was about to ask them Kraven and Selene came through the door with a smash both had weapons and looked around for a threat not finding an immediate one the both put the weapons back in their holsters and looked to Kahn for an explanation.

"This had better be good Kahn" Selene stated she and Kraven had found a possible lead and had put it off to come here and deal with whatever Kahn had.

" What could you have found here ?" Kraven asked looking angry but interested at the same time he knew Kahn would not have them come here unless it was something important.

" Take a look for yourself's" Kahn said pushing the computer towards them.

Kraven and Selene both walked forward and looked their reaction was the same as Kahn's. Both went even paler than they already were. They looked furious and in the blink of an eye had their guns trained on Kahn and Harry.

" What is this?" Kraven hissed looking at the two it had to be trick there was no way this could could be real.

" Who put you up to this Kahn?" Selene demanded almost desperately. She could not believe this was possible. It could not be. They had triple checked that facility and did not find her or Kraven's DNA.

" Oh for fuck's sake look at him" Kahn stated " He looks _just like you two!"_

" Smell" he ordered much like Lycan's vampire's could smell their own kind and identify their own blood kin.

Kraven and Selene both inhaled through their noses and almost dropped their guns in shock. This boy was their son. Harry also inhaled through his nose and could identify a smell that made him feel safe. As his parents walked toward him he took a step back. This was an instinct that he had from the Dursley's. They both paused and shared a look They could see that he was wary and with good reason but they both knew that they would protect him with everything they had. Yes that had their issues with each other but this was their son.

They both hugged him catching Harry by surprise and causing him to stiffen. The both pulled back and took in every feature that Harry had. His mother brushed back his bangs ad looked at the scar which was rapidly healing thanks to the glasses being removed. Harry took a second to truly look at his parents he saw genuine concern for him and genuine _love_ this was not something he was used to and the surprise showed on his face.

" What's wrong? " Kraven asked gently

" You care about me? You just met me" Harry stated

" Of course we care about you you're our son, it does not matter if we just met you. We love you" Selene answered Kraven nodded in agreement. This was true even though they were just made aware of his existence they wanted to protect him and be there for him.

" But I'm a freak" Harry said. This caused both his parents to look angry and he immediately panicked. They would be mad at him now.

" I'm sorry" He said immediately " please don't be angry, I'm sorry"

" Sweetheart you have nothing to be sorry for, you are not a freak" Selene stated as Kraven quietly asked Mrs. Figg about this Dumbledore person and what exactly he could have wanted creating Harry form their DNA,

" Harry" Kraven stated as he came over to them.

" Your Mother, Kahn and I are going to be staying here for the next few months, how would you like to live with us?" Kraven asked.

He was furious but was keeping a calm face for Harry's sake. Mrs. Figg had just told him about the abuse at the Dursley's and he knew that Selene had heard. It was taking everything in him not to go and rip them apart for hurting his son.

" Really?" Harry asked his face lighting up at the thought

" Really" Kraven answered smiling slightly at Harry's reaction

"Let me get my stuff" Harry said going over to get it.

" Kahn could you… ?" Selene gesturing to Harry in a silent question. Kahn nodded and began to help Harry with his things.

" Will you two be letting him go back to Hogwarts?" Mrs. Figg asked the two of them.

She would completely understand if they did not. After all that Dumbledore had done to this innocent boy. She knew that these two would be fantastic parents. Yes they were vampire's but not very vampire was bad or dangerous. She also would not trust the old coot as far as she could throw him at this point.

" We will think about it, it's clear that he does like it and he may have made friends there" Selene stated.

" Plus we do not know the lengths Dumbledore will go to get Harry back, we are fighting one war we don't want another" Kraven added.

Selene nodded in agreement while Mrs. Figg looked thoughtful.

" You know there is an open slot for the new Defense Against The Dark Arts Teaching position at Hogwarts, perhaps one of you could go the other could live with you in the married teacher's quarters and keep an eye on Harry" Mrs. Figg stated

Selene and Kraven looked at each and smirked that would work out perfectly. She nodded at him and they turned their attention to Mrs. Figg again.

" How can I apply?" Kraven asked

 **Thank you all for the follows, favorites, and reviews. I have another on . Unexpected Love a Buffy The Vampire Slayer and Dragon Diaries crossover. Go and check it out.**

 **I have created a Poll to see if the younger Pyr should meet Spike or if Isabelle should meet Spike in my story Unexpected Love a crossover between the TV series BTVS and the Book series Dragon Diaries by Deborah Cooke in this story Zoe did get exiled in the beginning of the book. As a result she is sent to a different place in Chicago. During her exile she meets Spike and is enamored with him. Spike left Sunnydale afar Buffy told him to move on in Season 6 episode 18 Entropy is posted. Please cast your vote!**

 **Thanks aging for all the support**

 ** _NYC Artist_**


	2. Adjustments and Discoveries

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Underworld. The right fort those two amazing franchises belong to J.K. Rowling , Len Wiseman and Lakeshore Entertainment, Laurinfilm,Subterranean Productions LLC, Subterranean Productions UK Ltd. and**_

 _ **Underworld Produktions GmbH respectively.**_

 _ **This story is a work of fiction I do not own the character's. There will be Dumbledore and select Weasley Bashing ahead. Mrs. Figgs son in my story is an OC. I hope you all enjoy. :D**_

The next week saw Harry, Kraven, and Selene all getting used to each other and getting to know each other. Kahn had suggested that they get a house and set up base in Little Whinging as it was not far from a few Lycan sighings. They also did not know if Dumbledore was keeping track of Harry. From what Arabella Figg had told them as long as Harry stayed in Little Whinging Dumbledore would not come to check. Confident that Harry was continuing to get mistreated by the Dursley's.

After Kraven had told Selene all of the information that he had gotten from Arabella Figg, she to had been furious. She had locked herself in the basement of the house they were living in Little Whinging and all they could hear was muffled gunshots as they made the basement soundproof. Once she had come out, she and Kraven had discussed what they were going to do. They had both agreed it would be best for their son if they put their issues with each other aside for Harry's sake.

Kahn had drawn up all the legal paperwork they needed to get full custody of Harry from the Dursley's. They had also taken him to the doctor, the doctor was Arabella Figgs's son who was trained as a healer in the magical world as well, had been shocked at the list of injuries Harry had suffered form. He was even more shocked when Harry told him he had been in the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts. How Madam Pomfrey had not fixed some of the lasting effects from the injuries this young man had was baffling. He had documented and taken pictures of the injuries that Harry had acquired since coming back for the summer break.

Once Kraven and Selene heard this when Kahn and Harry arrived home well, it was not a pretty picture. Kahn had barely managed to stop the two of them from going after the Dursley's and had had to restrain himself from doing the same. He had told them all about what they had to do in order to make sure the Dursley's would pay for what they did to Harry. Mrs. Figg got them into contact with her solicitor who assured them that with the evidence they had there was no question that Harry was abused emotionally, physically, and had been severely neglected. They had also been assured that the DNA test that they had done proved without a doubt that Harry was theirs.

The next step was seeing if the Dursley's were receiving payment to take care of Harry and where the payment was coming from. Mrs. Figg's son Daniel had taken them to Gringotts the wizard bank and they had sat down with Griphook the Potter account's manager. After they had explained what they had discovered and the goblins did their own tests to make sure that Harry did have all legal access to the Potter accounts they had unsealed Lily and James Potter's last will and testament. It had revealed that Lily and James had left everything to Harry as well as that they had done research of their own into Harry's biological family. Apparently the Potter's had done this after Dumbledore sent their good Friend Remus Lupin aka Moony on a near suicide mission into the werewolf's Greyback's pack. Once Selene and Kraven were assured that Lupin as not the type of Lycan that they hunt and that he could be trusted with Harry they had continued.

Lily and James had found out about Kraven and Selene and had done all the research they could into finding out who they were and where they were. They had also stated that they wanted Harry to be told of his biological parents one year before his 11th birthday so they could all meet if Harry's biological parents were still alive. The had stated that Harry would go to Sirius Black his godfather who knew all of this and who was not the Potter's secret keeper. The will explained that Peter Pettigrew was their secret keeper. They also stated that under NO circumstances should Harry be placed with the Dursley's or Dumbledore. Also the will revealed that the property of Number 4 privet Drive belonged to the Potter's. As a wedding present to Petunia Lily and James had given her and Vernon the house under the conditions that Vernon have a steady paycheck and that they pay the rent on time and in the full amount every month.

The last bit of information was that Pettigrew and Black were both animagi. Black could transform into a black dog and that Pettigrew could transform into a rat. This bit of information had caused Griphook to immediately order that madam Bones head of the DMLE be brought there immediately. While they waited the goblins found out that the Dursley's had been receiving payment to take care of Harry almost 2,000 pounds per month. They also had not paid rent in nearly 12 years. This had caused griphook to smile maliciously, a sight that made even Kraven and Selene fight back shivers.

As the Goblins got everything ready Madam Bones came in ready to help in whatever way she could. After she to had been informed of all they had discovered she had gathered all the evidence she could. Including testimony form Harry under Veritaserum and memories from Harry as well. If Kraven and Selene needed to be held back before they certainly needed to be held back then. Even Amelia Bones had to fire a reducto at the wall to keep herself calm. They had also closely looked the Potter account statements and found that Ronald Weasley, Molly Weasley, had been receiving payment since September first 1991, and that one Ginevra Weasley was to receive payment starting September first of that year. Griphook had ordered that the money be seized from those vaults and from Dumbledore's vaults as well, as the old coot had been stealing money as well. A betrothal contract that had been arranged for Harry and Ginevra between Molly and Dumbledore had been discovered and declared illegal on the spot.

Madam Bones had taken all the evidence she needed and bid them farewell after assuring that not only would Kraven and Selene be able to keep full custody of Harry but that everyone would be brought to Justice. She also informed them that Sirius Black had never gotten a trial. She had looked into it before she arrived at gringotts. Barty Crouch would be questioned and a new trial would be set for Sirius Black. Griphook also told them that thanks to James and Lily Potter's will they knew what Pettigrew's form was. When Amelia informed them that the only piece they found of Pettigrew was his finger Harry remembered Ron's rat Scabber's. He told Madam Bones and his parents this. Madam Bones then left to issue and arrest warrant for Pettigrew.

Madam Bones had alerted the muggle authorities to the illegal activities of the Dursley's the next day. The police conducted an investigation into the Dursley's to see if there were any other illegal activities they had taken committed. They discovered that Vernon was intolerable at work. Constantly cutting people's paychecks and putting the extra money in an account in his name. He had also been sexually assaulting female coworkers and then making their lives miserable at work to force them to quit and not press charges. Dudley had been stealing, shoplifting, and physically assaulting neighborhood kids and kids at school even attempting sexual assault on a female student at Smeltings. The only reason it was an attempt was because a teacher had caught him and reported him.

The Only reason Dudley had not been expelled was because the headmaster had been bribed by Vernon to keep him there. Petunia also had committed several illegal acts. Such as stealing things from the neighborhood women's homes and bribing some of Harry and Dudley's old school teacher's to turn a blind eye to the bullying and abuse as well as several Doctor's and school nurses. Add that to the charges of Child Abuse, Child Neglect, and Emotional Distress to Harry as well as the charges of Child Abuse towards Dudley as spoiling him as much as they had was some form of child abuse. They were going to prison for a long time.

When the police came to arrest the Dursley's all the neighbor's had come out to see. There was no way Harry, Kraven, Selene, and Kahn were going to miss this. What a sight it was, Vernon was screaming abuse at the cops and even attempted to punch one. Dudley did punch one and then threw a temper tantrum which resulted in him being pepper sprayed. Petunia had kept her head down mortified that this was happening to her. There was no way she would be able to save their reputation now. She then saw the freak and managed to break the police man's hold on her she had run screaming at Harry only to be intercepted by Selene. The punch that Selene delivered had shattered the horse women's nose and earned Selene many nods of respect and a look of admiration form the boys.

They had been told two day's later that Dumbledore had been arrested and had been brought before the Wizegamont in a secret trial. He had been found guilty and sentenced to life in Azkakban. As a result Minerva Mcgonagall was made headmistress and Flitwick was deputy headmaster. Harry had then shocked them al by saying that he did not want charges to be brought against the Weasley's. He had instead wanted the money back and wanted them to have a bad record with the goblins and gringotts individually. This was a fate worse than death in many's minds. He then stated that he wanted it to be done in secret that way when the public found out on their own they would be effectively shamed.

Kraven and Selene had looked on in pride as the saw their son was much more like them than he let on. He was cunning and resourceful. The had taken to training him in self defense and weapons training. They had been impressed that he could hold his own against Kahn. Kraven had also applied for the Defense against the Dark Arts Teaching Position. He had a sent it in using Harry's owl Hedwig, who like all three vampire's. They had also told their elder Amelia about Harry's existence and all that had happened. Amelia had been shocked to learn this and had almost demanded that Harry be killed. However she refrained from this knowing full well that not only would she have an angry Kraven and Selene, but no doubt an angry Marcus and Viktor as well once they were awakened. She feared Marcus and Viktor. Therefore she had chatted with Harry and found that she liked the young man and could see that he deserved to have a family. She could also the goo that he was doing to Kraven and Selene.

Kraven received a reply from Headmistress Mcgonagall saying that he had gotten the job and that he and his 'wife' could live in the married faculty quarters in Hogwarts. The Daily Prophet with the announcement of Dumbledore's crime and Sirius Black's release. The shock of the wizarding world was of record proportions. The population of magical read the paper in shock but could not deny that Dumbledore had done it. The evidence was concrete, miles away a young bushy haired witch read the paper in shock and immediately wrote a letter to a green eyes boy. In Otter St. immediately three redheads read the paper in worry and then relief when they were not mentioned. The young male then wrote a letter of fake concern to the boy-who-lived.

Harry meanwhile was loving the summer after everything was settled the only thing he had to looked forward to was spending as much time as possible with his family. When Sirius was released he had been sent to St. Mungo's to receive treatment for his time in Azkaban. After he and his parents got home from celebrating his birthday which he wanted to remain July 31 as they had no idea when he was actually born. He headed up to his room to get his stuff for practice with his parents in shooting when he stopped. There was an unknown creature in his bed.

 _ **Thank you all for the follows, favorites, and reviews. I have another on . Unexpected Love a Buffy The Vampire Slayer and Dragon Diaries crossover. Go and check it out.**_

 _ **I have created a Poll to see if the younger Pyr should meet Spike or if Isabelle should meet Spike in my story Unexpected Love a crossover between the TV series BTVS and the Book series Dragon Diaries by Deborah Cooke in this story Zoe did get exiled in the beginning of the book. As a result she is sent to a different place in Chicago. During her exile she meets Spike and is enamored with him. Spike left Sunnydale afar Buffy told him to move on in Season 6 episode 18 Entropy is posted. Please cast your vote!**_

 _ **Thanks aging for all the support**_

 _ **NYC Artist**_


	3. Dobby and promises

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Underworld franchise. The rights for those go J.K. Rowling, Len Wiseman, and lakeshore Entertainment, Laurinfilm, Subterranean Production LLC, Subterranean production UK Ltd. And Underworld Produktions GmbH respectively.**_

 _ **This story is a work of fiction I don't own any of the character's. There will be Dumbledore bashing and select Weasley bashing.**_

 _ **Dobby's Dialogue is from the book Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets.**_

Harry stared at the creature on his bead not making a sound. He took in the creature's appearance and slowly reached into his pocket. He pressed a small button that his parents had given him as a birthday gift. It would let them know that he needed their help. He then slowly took his hand out of his pocket. The creature had large ears resembling a bat's, huge green eyes that stood out from the face. He made a move to scratch his arm but in reality he was checking to see if his wand was in his wand holster.

"Hello," Harry began careful to keep his face neutral and his voice even.

"Harry Potter!" It said getting of the bed to bow. "So long has Dobby waited to meet you, sir... Such an honor it is".

"Thank you" Harry said walking towards his desk but keeping his eyes on Dobby. He went to his magical creature's book and flipped through the pages. He found what he was looking for when he saw the description of House-Elf's. Interesting.

"A house-elf?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow. He had to make sure. He saw his parents come up the steps and motioned for them to stop and listen. They did. Though they clearly did not want to they did.

"Yes sir Dobby, Dobby the house-elf" Dobby stated.

"Pleased to meet you Dobby, not to be rude but why are you here? I have never met a house-elf before" Harry began.

"Oh, yes, sir," Dobby said "Dobby had come to tell you, sir…. It is difficult, sir…. Dobby wonders where to begin"

"Start from the beginning if you can." Harry said knowing that house-elf's had masters. He did not know who Dobby's master was or what their intentions were. He also did not know how much Dobby could tell.

"Harry Potter is so humble and modest," Dobby stated "Harry Potter speaks not of his triumph over He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named-"

"I don't remember" Harry said "I don't even know how I did it."

Dobby walked towards Harry a bit and Harry could see his parents reach for their guns. Their eyes were trained on Dobby. He also noticed that Kahn had joined them, he saw hold up a fist. He relaxed a fraction when he saw his parents obey the halt command.

"Dobby heard tell," Dobby began "that Harry Potter met the Dark Lord for a second time just weeks ago… that Harry Potter escaped yet again."

"Yes" Harry said and he noticed that Dobby's eyes were wet.

"Ah Sir, Dobby said "Harry Potter is valiant and bold! He has faced many dangers already! Dobby has come to help Harry Potter, to warn him….Harry Potter must not go back to Hogwarts!"

"What?" Harry asked shock shone on his face for a moment "Why?"

"There is a plot, Harry potter. A plot to make terrible things happen at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this year" Dobby said shaking. "Dobby has known for months, sir. Harry Potter must not put himself in peril. He is to important sir!"

"Who is plotting this?" Harry asked

Dobby chocked for a moment confirming Harry's suspicion that he could not or would not talk.

"Alright" Harry said "I cannot promise you that I will not come back to Hogwarts, but I can promise you that I will consider it"

"Thank you Harry Potter sir," Dobby said "Dobby has something for Harry Potter" Dobby reached into his robes and pulled out a stack of letters. He handed them to Harry and harry took them noticing the returns addressed on them.

With a crack Dobby was gone and his parents rushed in. They came up to him and looked him over just as harry handed the letters to Kahn. The checked him over.

"What was that?" Selene asked him

"I don't know. None of my friends have a house-elf. Mostly only old wizarding families have them." Harry said. He was confused wracking his brain to come up with a plausible explanation for this,

"Kahn could check the letters over?" Kraven asked. He had known and seen Harry's memories of facing that madman. He could still feel the urge to hunt. To find the thing that had dared to harm his son, to rip and tear it apart with his fangs.

Kahn nodded and went to one of the rooms and they could hear him starting up some machines. Kraven turned his attention back to his son wondering what he was thinking. If that creature did not want Harry to go back to Hogwarts then there may be reason behind it.

"I'm going back," Harry said determination shining on his face and in his eyes and Kraven and Selene both felt a surge of pride burst through them. Well there was another thing he get from them.

"Whatever this plot is I'll have my friends, both of you and Uncle Kahn" Harry said Uncle Kahn a bit loudly as it annoyed the man is question. They all laughed as they heard Kahn growl a bit in annoyance.

"We can definitely help you" Selene said "We can continue your training at school, that way you don't slack off"

"Trust me your mother will make sure of that" Kraven said getting a smack on the back of the head.

"You still wanted to come with me to Diagon alley right?" Harry asked them "You got your bloostones?"

"Yes" they all said at the same time.

Harry grinned this was going to be fun.

"I can't wait to meet the Weasley's" Kraven began a wicked glint entering his eye. He and Selene had no idea when Harry wanted to let the Goblins expose them but he could not wait. Selene nodded and thought back to what they had seen in Harry's memories.

The twins and the oldest, Percy were great to harry treated him like a little brother. It was the youngest Ron that was the little brat. Selene's finger twitched as she felt the urge to break something. Kraven saw and took her hand, knowing that this was risking bodily harm. To his surprise Selene held onto his hand firmly and gave him a grateful look in return.

Harry looked at his parents and knew that this was home this was his family. He would not give it up without one hell of a fight. Looking at his parents he decided to let them have their moment and to go annoy Kahn in the next room. He had not really annoyed him today.

"OH, Uncle Kahnie!" He heard the groan of on no and grinned.

 _ **Thank you all for the favorites, follows, and reviews. I apologize if the chapter is a bit short. Next one will longer.**_

 _ **Thank you all again**_

 _ **NYC Artist**_


	4. Diagon Alley and Confrontations

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Underworld franchise. The rights for those go J. K. Rowling, Len Wiseman, and lakeshore Entertainment, Laurinfilm, Subterranean Production LLC, Subterranean production UK Ltd. And Underworld Produktions GmbH respectively.**

 **This story is a work of fiction I don't own any of the character's. There will be Dumbledore bashing and select Weasley bashing.**

 **This chapter Kraven, Selene and Kahn will meet the Weasley's. Enjoy.**

The next morning Harry woke up and smiled. Today he and his family would be going to Diagon Alley! He could not wait to show them all of his favorite places. They had already gone to Gringotts a few days ago to get money for the trip. He did not want the Weasley's exposed yet. The goblins had already cleared the oldest Weasley siblings Bill and Charlie, of any wrongdoing. It was just Molly, Ron and Ginny. He had discovered that Molly Weasley was Molly Prewitt before her marriage. The Prewitt's were a well respected wizarding family. He had also heard rumors that molly gave Arthur Weasley a love potions years ago. He would not be surprised if that was true.

Looking back on Ron and his behavior, Harry could not believe that he had decided to remain friends with him. Ron was jealous and seemed to be possessive go him. He was very bigoted towards half-bloods and muggleborns. The only difference between him and some of the pureblood families was money. Ron thought that wizards were incredible and that Muggle's could not do anything. Even though it was clear that it was the exact opposite.

The wizarding world of Britain seemed to be stuck in the 19th century. They had not moved forward at all. The still used candles for light, quills and scrolls to write. He shook his head. He and Kahn had worked tirelessly to create technology that could work around his magic. They had succeeded. Harry now had a cell phone and a small laptop that worked. He chuckled. He could not wait to see the look on the Weasley's faces when he came.

He was also curious as to what Hermione would think. Hermione probably would not react well when she found out that his parents were vampire's. She believed everything that she read in books. When his father had looked over some of the students work. His father had written to Headmistress McGonagall to request that he see some of the students work to know what he would be wring with. She had sent him all the 'best' students work. A lot of it Hermione's.

His father had looked over the assignment and then Hermione's work and had actually regraded it bore sending it back to McGonagall. She had been shocked and appalled she and his dad had then gotten into an argument over letter that nearly resulted in him being fired before the term even started. However it was deputy headmaster Flitwick that stepped in. He had pointed out that Hermione always handed in twice the amount of work than the maximum amount allowed in the assignment. That as a result the extra work beyond the maximum point should not have been graded in the first place. Also that in Hermione's papers were a lot of line taken from the text. Most of her papers were reinterpretations of what she read. Not what she had learned from the lesson and the book.

Most of the other professor's agreed that Hermione had a lot to learn. Also that she seemed to want to change things at the rate that she was used to. The muggle rate of seemed like light speed compared to what the wizarding world was accustomed to. As a result it may result in someone getting injured. The professor's agreed to take different measure's in regard to the students, the rules, and the attitudes between the houses.

He started to do some of the defense movements that his mother had taught him. She and father had sat him down and told him about Lycan's, the war, Their elders and that in their lifetimes they had made a lot of enemies. As a result some of those enemies' would want to use Harry to get to them. That they wanted him to be able to defend himself. His mother and kahn taught him self-defense and his father taught him how to use weapons.

He heard his parents moving around and heard Kahn grumbling how it was to bright. He laughed, it was typical of Kahn to grumble. He walked out of his room, all ready to go, heading downstairs he hoped the last two and walked into the kitchen. There his parents were against the counters both drinking blood in coffee mugs to make it look normal to outsiders who might glance in their windows. The both saw him and smiled.

"Good morning Harry" Kraven said. He was standing in the sunlight. It had taken him and Selene a while to get used to the bloodstones. With them he and Selene's weaknesses no longer hindered them. They had taken to going out with the bloodstones on to get used to them. Kahn had not. He was occupied getting everything ready to get to Hogwarts. He was also triple checking everything back at the mansion in Hungary. Making sure the defenses were being kept up to date. He to was coming to Hogwarts. He was going to be the second defense against the dark arts professor. The Headmistress and the rest of the faculty had decided that there would be two DADA professors to make the amount of children easier to split between two people.

Selene smiled and kissed her son on the head before handing him a mug of blood. She could not believe that she had a family. If you had told her just two months ago that she would be here enjoying her life with her son, and Kraven her son's father. She would have punched them. But now, she could not imagine her life without them. She and Kraven were getting along more often and had even had more than one discussion about how they would handle this. The had both agreed that they wanted Harry in their lives and would protect him with everything they had. The did get along more and had formed something of a friendship.

She could see that Harry was excited to go and decided to make this quick. She nodded and Kraven and at Kahn. They all finished their blood. As they finished putting their mugs in the sink and rinsing them out. Selene could see that Harry had not finished his blood. Kraven nudged hime and gave him a look. Harry got the message and downed the rest of the blood. He to rinsed out his mug and set in the sink. He walked over to the fireplace and took some of the floopowder on the mantle. Amelia Bones had their fireplace hooked up to the floo network. The could get right to the leaky cauldron tavern that was connected to Diagon Alley.

"Remember Harry you have to pronounce it carefully. Your father and I do not want landing anywhere unknown." Selene said.

Harry fought the urge to smirk. Kahn was not successful. He had given Harry a small set of knives hidden on him as well as his wand in a wand holster. He also had the small device that he used when Dobby came to pay him a visit. He nodded and reassured his mother that he would pronounce it clearly.

He walked up to the fireplace, took a handful of floo powder and said loudly and clearly

" Leaky Cauldron" He dropped the powder int the fireplace and disappeared in a flash of green smoke, was gone.

He reappeared in the Leaky Cauldron and walked up to the counter. Tom the landlord and barkeep smiled and nodded at him. Since he and parents had come to Diagon Alley over the past few weeks they and Tom had formed a friendship. Tom respected them and their privacy. He also kept blood on tap in case they needed some. Harry heard the woos of the fireplace and kahn came out, followed a second later by his mom and dad. The smiled when they saw him.

They nodded to Tom and headed to the back. Harry took out his wand and tapped the bricks in the necessary patter and stood back as the bricks moved away. As they entered Diagon Alley they looked around and saw the shops and street bustling with activity. People batting their kids in and out of shops and making sure they had everything. Kids dragging their parents to and from shouting with excitement when they saw their friends. Harry grinned and headed toward Flourish and Blotts the bookstore. His parents and Uncle followed. He entered the bookstore and stepped off to the side to look over the list of books he would need for the term. He heard a 'Harry!' and looked up.

Hermione made her way toward him with Ron close behind. His parents came up behind him and he saw Kahn go towards the section with the books on magical creatures. He smiled as Hermione came up to him and hugged him. He saw Hermione step back and look at him in surprise. He saw Ron look at him in jealousy.

"Harry, what happened to you?" She asked surprise evident in her voice.

" Yeah mate, we have not heard from you at all this summer and now you show up looking different and sporting a new look? What gives?" Ron asked and Hermione looked at him in surprise. Harry saw his mother scowl and his father's eyes harden.

"I trust you have read about what Dumbledore did to me and my adopted family." Harry began and saw that the rest of the Weasley's had come up behind Ron and Hermione. He saw Hermione's jaw drop at his confirmation that not only was Dumbledore guilty but that Harry was in fact adopted. He saw Molly Weasley open her mouth and prepared for the eruption.

"Harry dear how could you believe those lies? There is no way Dumbledore did any of that it is obvious that he is being framed. There is no way that those monsters are your parents!" Molly finished

" Yeah Harry! I mean I know you must be confused mate but don't worry, once we get you away form those monsters we can set all this right!" Ron had to open his mouth.

Behind Ron, Harry could see Arthur Weasley shake his head sadly at the display that his wife and youngest son were making.

Arthur Weasley was not a stupid man. Bill had contacted him to let him know that Dumbledore's scheme was real. That Dumbledore had created Harry and used the DNA from two of the most unique vampires in existence. Everyone in the wizarding world knew that these vampire's would not hurt them. Heck the death dealer's had even offered to help them in the last war. He also could see that Harry looked more healthy thanks to the photo's his sons had given him to see. Bill had also let him know that the Goblins had investigated Molly, Ron and even little Ginny. Molly had no idea he knew about the money or the marriage contract between Harry and Ginny. He wanted to handle this privately but could see that that would not be the case now.

"Excuse me? Are you telling me Mrs. Weasley that the goblins DNA tests are wrong? That the Goblins of Gringotts made a mistake? Do you realize that the goblins looked into everything connected to Dumbledore and what he did when he and control of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter? Before you say anything yes the Potters left me in control of everything and yes it is legal so watch what you say about my family Mrs. Weasley before some secrets come out." Harry finished this and watched in satisfaction as her face paled as did Ron and Ginervra's .

Selene and Kraven watched as their son handled in pride and watched the older son's and the young Granger girls reactions. The saw satisfaction and disappointment in the boys faces at how their mother and youngest brother were basically airing their dirty laundry for all to hear. The saw Kahn move through the crowd towards them and could also see that signal the he gave them. Caution. Kahn then gestured to a man with long blonde hair. Sporting a black cloak and a cane with a silver snake's head, beside him was a young boy with his own blonde hair slicked back, the same bone structure and grey eyes. The saw the man attempting to hide a black book . Their bloodstones were churning, that only happened when their was dark magic around. That book contained black magic.

They immediately came to Harry, Kraven wrapped his arm around Harry;s shoulder as Selene came towards Mr. Weasley. Before she could she found herself at the end of Molly Weasley's wand.

"You keep away from my family you monster. I have no idea what you and your demon husband have down to this young boy. But I will make sure that you and that man will see your end. Harry come here we will make this right." Molly Weasley was not about to it all that she had worked so hard for crumble away. The boy had to be kept on the line that Dumbledore had him on.

"You will do no such thing " A new voice sounded. The crowd parted like the red sea as Amelia Bones made her way through the crowd. By this point 's face had become so pale that many wondered when she would pass out.

"These two people are young Harry's parents and they have kept him safe, happy, and healthy, during his time with them, Dumbledore is guilty and there is no way he is being framed. We gave Dumbledore veritaserum and had testimony from other witnesses also under veritaserum. .Guilty." Amelia stead not believing the woman in front of her. She was willing to throw her family away and the reputation of her children in a world where reputation wads everything.

During this time Arthur had decided that there was no way that he could handle Molly and his two youngest after term started. He decided to stop this before it got out of hand.

"Enough Molly, we are going home to discuss your behavior and the behavior of our two youngest now." He had enough at this point. His only hope was that Ginny had not been as involved as Molly and Ron, if she was then he would have no choice but to cast all three of them out of the family. He had also contacted the current head of the Prewitt family with everything he knew and everything the Goblins knew. They would not take Molly and the two children in if they were cast out of the Weasley family.

Molly had paled as her husband took her arm and led her and the family out of the bookstore. She glared at the vampire bitch and her devil husband they would pay.

Hermione looked towards Harry and saw the he was wrapped in his fathers arms. His father had one hand rubbing up and down his back as his mother came over and whispered something in his ear. She saw Harry smile at his mother and father, saw him relax and gesture her over to meet them. She smiled and walked over.

"Hello, I'm Hermione Granger." She said and Harry's parents smiled.

"Hello Miss Granger I'm Kraven and this is Selene" Kraven could tell that this girl was smart and that she was a loyal friend to his son.

During all of this Kahn had kept a close eye on the blond man. Making his way over to Amelia he told her of what he had seen and showed her his bloodstone her eyes shone with determination as she walked towards Lucius Malfoy. Two aurors keeping and eye on them as well as Kahn.

Kahn then gestured and got Kraven and Selene's attention. He got it as Amelia told Lucius Malfoy to show her what he had. Smirking as he thought he would get off as the idiot aurors knew nothing about Horcruxes he showed her. Little did he know that the Goblins, thanks to the Dumbledore investigation knew about all of it. The Horcrux in Harry had been destroyed thanks to his vampire heritage and they had destroyed the cup in the Lestarnge vault. The smirk disappeared off his face when he heard her say quietly but loud enough for Draco and Narcissa to hear as they were standing nearby.

" Lucius Malfoy you are under arrest for possession of a Horcrux, a Horcrux of one Tom Marvalo Riddle, AKA Lord Voldemort" Amelia Bones watched in immense satisfaction as he paled as did his wife while his son looked outraged. The boy, Draco looked as though he was about to say something but was stopped by his mother.

The aurors slapped the cuffs on him and apparated away. Amelia turned towards Narcissa and gored at her. Amelia simply took her left arm and pulled the sleeve up. There was the dark mark.

"Narcissa Malfoy nee Black you are under arrest for being a Death Eater and supporter of Tom Marvalo Riddle AKA Lord Voldemort."

She put a pair of magical suppressing cuffs on her took her arm and young Draco's arm and apparated away with a soft pop.

Kraven and Selene turned their attention back to the kids who were chattering away and catching up. As kahn walked over to them Harry saw him. Kraven and Selene both smirked as they saw that mischievous glint enter their sons eyes. The fact that Kahn did not notice it made them wonder if he was losing his touch.

"Oh, Hermione meet my Uncle Kahnie" Harry said innocently as Kraven and Selene both snickered. Hermione herself laughed quietly as Kahn growled at Harry.

" I hate have told you time and time again, I it when you call me that" He said in annoyance.

" But its fun" Harry whines smiling and looking innocent at the same time. They all laughed quietly as Kahn could tell he was in a losing battle. He had both his parents traits after all, and Kahn had yet to win a battle of wits over either of them yet.

 **Thank you all for the follows, favorites, and reviews to my stories. I have another on . Unexpected Love a Buffy The Vampire Slayer and Dragon Diaries crossover. Go and check it out.**

 **I also have a story called Different life. A Hex Hall fanfiction. A book series by the author Rachel Hawkins . Awesome series. In my story Sophie is more independent and speaks her mind a bit more than in the books. She is still sarcastic and witty. She also has a bit more understanding of her powers not much more than in the books, not much but a bit. Enjoy.**

 **I have another story on as well an As Told By ginger Fanfiction. Hope you all enjoy.**

 **As for my Story Harry Potter Twist I am currently working on a new chapter but am having difficulty with it. I promise to have it up as soon as I can though.**

 **NYC Artist**


	5. New Fights and relief

**New Family Chapter 7**

 **New Fights and relief**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Underworld franchise. The rights for those go J. K. Rowling, Len Wiseman, and lakeshore Entertainment, Laurinfilm, Subterranean Production LLC, Subterranean production UK Ltd. And Underworld Produktions GmbH respectively.**

 **This story is a work of fiction I don't own any of the character's. There will be Dumbledore bashing and select Weasley bashing.**

Kraven and Selene kept a close eye on Harry as they made their way further down the alley. They could see how close his friendship was to Hermione. They could also see that Harry was not bothered by the confrontation with the Weasley's. This came as a relief to the both of them. They had feared that Harry would be treated differently by the friends that he did care about. It was a relief to see that they were proven wrong.

They still had to deal with the ministry, knowing that the Ministry had a lot of laws and rules set against the magical creatures community. They still could not believe how far the ministry had fallen ver the centuries. Hell the so called Pure-Blood's practically running the government. Selene had actually been surprised when Kraven had explained to her that the term Pure-Blood was a political term way back when.

She shook her head when she thought just how much the blood purists had the wizarding world of magical Britain locked in a time warp. This world was stuck in the 19th century. If you did not have magical blood going back centuries on both sides of your family, you were basically fucked.

She knew for a fact that they would be in for a fight. Amelia Bones had informed them of several people who would try to put up a fight and get them killed, and Harry tales away from them. One of them was a woman named Delores Umbridge. Amelia had told them that she would most likely try to get them and Harry killed. Since now there was no doubt that harry was a full blooded vampire. She and Kraven were still surprised that none of the parents of the Hogwarts students had not pitched a fit to a vampire teacher and a vampire student.

The were brought out of their thoughts when Kahn got their attention they looked over and saw Harry and Hermione had stopped. They were bent over something and taking in hushed tones while cooing at something. They had seen something, that something being a cat. Harry stopped by and picked up the cat onto his arms. He then came up to them.

"Mom, Dad can I please keep him? He was just left here to fend for himself. Please? I can take him to school with us. I will feed him and pick up after him." He then looked up at them not noticing that he had called them mom and dad for the first time since they all discovered he was their son. He had just called them Selene and Kraven. Even Kahn did a double take and could see the emotions on Selene and Kraven's faces. Even though the were keeping their emotions in check, Kahn had spent centuries with them and knew when emotion shone through.

Harry had no idea why his parents were looking at him the way they were, then it hit him. He had just called them mom and dad. He had no idea that he did that. It just felt right, came out naturally.

To say Kraven and Selene were a bit taken aback was an understatement they were honestly shocked. For both of them it was a happy shocked. Neither of them had ever thought that they would have this. Selene thought that her life would never include a family, she had closed herself off in an effort to avoid being hurt again. Now she knew that she would give her life for her son and for Kraven. She still did not know what her feelings towards Kraven were.

Kraven on the other was fighting off a grin but could not help the tears that came to his face. He had never thought he would ever have a family. Knowing that this young boy had been through so much at such a young age made him want to protect him even more if possible. He reached out and pulled his son into a tight hug. Harry returned almost instantly. He felt safe and protected with both his mom and dad. His mother pulled him into another hug before pulling back and looking at the cat in his arms.

The cat was easily small, still a kitten, a back cat with a splash of white on the two front paws. Green eyes looked back at them. They both smiled and looked at each other. They then turned to Harry and nodded. Harry smiled from ear to ear and started petting the kitten. The kitten started purring and nuzzled into Harry's arms.

" Hey Hermione, what do you think I should name him?" Harry asked still scratching the cat under his chin.

" That's up to you Harry." She replied. She had never been happier for her friend. When she had read the prophet she had been appalled and denied that Dumbledore could have done those things, he was the most powerful light wizard of their time, defeater of a dark lord. It just was not possible. She had actually gone to her parents and opened up about everything, they had then told her not to believe everything she read in books. Books were written by one person who may not have known the subject matter as well as they should have.

Looking at the two vampire's she could not see why people were afraid, she could see that they could hold their own in a fight, that much was crystal clear. But she could also see their love for Harry, even the vampire Kahn looked at Harry like an uncle would look at his nephew.

She smiled and made a promise to herself that she would stand by Harry and his family and those he trusted. Always.

She looked at Harry as he smiled and nodded his head. They all looked at Harry as he cleared his throat.

" His name will be padfoot." Harry said. He then looked around for a pet store finding one and walking towards it. Hermione tagged along with him, Kraven Selene, and Kahn following.

Ten minutes later they all emerged the cat secure in a carrier with a brand new collar around his neck. The carrier had a strap that was across Harry's shoulder. He carried two bags. One with food, and food and water bowls. The other had a little cat be dan a few toys. Padfoot or Pads had a bath and had been fed. He was curled up in the carrier.

"All right I think that's everything" Kraven stated double checking Harry's school list.

" Can we go get something to eat in Muggle London? That way Hermione's parents can meet you" Harry stated Hermione looked at harry in surprise, touched that he had thought of that. The Weasley's had not even really talked to her parents, just nodded and whisked her off.

" I think that's a great idea, where are your parents Hermione?" Selene asked curious as she had not seen the young woman's parents.

"They are in the muggle part of the leaky Couldron waiting for me" Hermione explained. She then ran over to her parents. After hugging them she brought them over to where the vampire family was.

" Mom, Dad this is Harry, my friend from school, these are his parents, Kraven who will be our new DADA professor and Selene. The man beside them is Kahn" Hermione stated.

Selene and Kraven were pleasantly surprised to see that her parents are not bothered by the fact that they were vampire's. The shook Mr. and Mrs. Grangers hands and explained Harry's idea. They were happy with it and agreed. They all headed out to the restaurant. Just as Kahn's cell phone beeped.

He looked down at it before showing Selene and Kraven, the all smile when they read it.

 _'Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy were given veritaserum. Fudge is blubbering like an idiot because it has been revealed that he accepted bribes. We also got more death eater names. We will be making arrests all this week. We may even have a new minister. Just a heads up, the young Draco may try something with Harry. Oh and I gave Umbridge a warning. She was trying to get fudge to arrest the four of you. I shut her down quickly. You are safe for now,_

 _But she will put up a fight, I would get the goblins ready to vouch for you. — A.B._

Well this was most certainly making things interesting.

 **Thank you all for the follows, favorites, and reviews to my stories. I have another on . Unexpected Love a Buffy The Vampire Slayer and Dragon Diaries crossover. Go and check it out.**

 **I also have a story called Different life. A Hex Hall fanfiction. A book series by the author Rachel Hawkins . Awesome series. In my story Sophie is more independent and speaks her mind a bit more than in the books. She is still sarcastic and witty. She also has a bit more understanding of her powers not much more than in the books, not much but a bit. Enjoy.**

 **I have another story on as well an As Told By ginger Fanfiction. Hope you all enjoy.**

 **As for my Story Harry Potter Twist I am currently working on a new chapter but am having difficulty with it. I promise to have it up as soon as I can though.**

 **NYC Artist**


	6. Letters and Jokes

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Underworld franchise. The rights for those go J. K. Rowling, Len Wiseman, and lakeshore Entertainment, Laurinfilm, Subterranean Production LLC, Subterranean production UK Ltd. And Underworld Produktions GmbH respectively.**

 **This story is a work of fiction I don't own any of the character's. There will be Dumbledore bashing and select Weasley bashing.**

Harry sighed as he played down on his bed in his room. He and his family had come home after having dinner with the Grangers. He was pleasantly surprised when Hermione's parents were not at all afraid of his parents. In fact thanks to his parents blood stones as well as Kahn's they were able to eat the food. Hermione's eyes had shone with excitement when she was told how the bloodstone's worked as well as more about the vampire community.

Hermione's parents also wanted to learn more about the wizarding community from Harry's parents. They had then told the Grangers the story carefully keeping an eye out for anyone who might have been listening. Both adult Grangers were appalled at how Harry was treated and how the Headmaster had treated other students while Harry was there. Including the muggle born students like their daughter.

They had asked if it was always like that and the answer they got was yes. Kraven had then explained that a lot of muggle born children where almost always awed at the wizarding world in Britain but where always looking for ways to change it and make it 'better' not realizing that the traditions they had researched had been set that way for thousands of years. Many muggle borns did not do all the research and simply gathered half of the facts and went in guns blazing. This causes a lot of negative reactions among many pure blood witches and wizards who were raised that way. They saw as being disrespectful.

Hermione had looked at them with an angry expression at first and then it softened. She had remembered what she was like, pouring over books so eager to gain the knowledge into a world so magical and full of opportunities that she was eager to get ahead in. She remembered how she would lecture others. Namely Ron's reaction to it. If Harry had not pushed him, then he would not have been there with Harry when the troll came into that girls bathroom.

Harry yawned and then sat up. He got padfoot out of his carrier and picked him up. He started to pet him between his ears. Padfoot purred and once Harry put him down on the bed walked up and once he sniffed the bed, layer down and curled up. Harry smiled softly at the kitten. He then looked over his things. To be honest he was feeling anxious. He still remembered the look Molly Weasley had given his parents as her husband had pulled her away.

He knew that once they gave the goblins at gringotts the okay then Molly, Ron and possibly Ginevra Weasley would be arrested and put on trial. He also knew that if he wanted to do it then the goblins would act swiftly and no one would question them. There was a reason that no one would dare to cross a goblin.

Harry looked at the window and noticed an owl coming toward the window. He quickly opened it a bit to let in in. He recognized this owl as Eroll the Weasley family owl. He quickly scanned the letter for any harmful spell and materials in the envelope. When the scans came up negative he then took the letter from the tired owl.

He took deep breath and opened it.

Hey Little brother,

Just wanted to let you know that you will have to watch out for Ron coming back to dear old Hogwarts. Dad called a 'family meeting' when we got back to the burrow ( the Weasley family home) after Diagon Alley. Bill and Charlie were even there from Egypt and Romania. He then demanded that Mum tell him everything. He used the family magic which meant that none of us could lie to him. So Mum was forced to come clean about all of it. Dumbledore's plan's to use you if Voldemort ever returned. The illegal marriage contract to Ginny, Ron being payed, as well as Ginny and herself.

Dad was furious. He then told Ginny to tell everything she knew. She knew about everything Harry. She sounded as though you two were soulmates and she would be the only one for you. Dad is concerned about her and is considering checking her into Saint Mungo's for mind treatment.

Dad then told Ron to come clean. Ron tried to resist, but was compelled by the family magic to tell the truth. He did. He and Mum have been cast out of the Weasley family. Dad will taking Ginny tomorrow to get her checked out. Mum and Ron have been cast out the Burrow and are now nameless.

Mum will no doubt try to get back into her old family the Prewitt's. She did not count on Charlie. See Charlie is the favorite among the Prewitt clam. He told them everything after he got the go ahead from Dad. She will not be getting back into the Prewitt family anytime soon. So she and Ron will have to think of a new name for them to go by. We have no doubt that since you and your family did that investigation with Gringott's that the goblins took the money that Molly and Ron were paid and we are assuming Ginny as well. So that means that Molly will be in for a rude awakening. Ha Ha!

So on to the good news. Dad has no problem with you or your family kiddo. We are all very happy for you and can already tell that you are much happier now. Dad would like to invite you and your family as well as Hermione and her parents over to the burrow for a week. Please write us back to let us know.

Gred and Forge.

Harry could not help but feel a touch of sympathy for the Weasley clan. They had lost two of their own tonight and may possibly lose a third. He then walked downstairs to find his parents taking while drinking form their blood bags and could hear he sound of muffled gunshots coming from the training are in the basement.

His parents looked over at him and he just handed them the letter. They both looked it over and and then turned to him.

" If you would like then yes we could all go next week. But you have to call Hermione and check with her. If her parents want to tap to us then we can talk to them." Kraven said.

" Call her in the morning Harry, we don't even know if they are home yet." Selene added.

Harry nodded and headed over to get a glass of water. He also reached under the counter and got out a stink bomb that he had hidden under there a while back. His parents looked at him with warning glances and he nodded back at them in understanding. He then started toward the hallway and could hear their chuckles.

As he passed the basement he cracked the basement door open a bit and quietly threw the stink bomb down when a gunshot went off so Kahn would not hear the sound as much. He then closed the door and sped over to the dining room table where his parents were to wait.

5, 4, 3, 2, 1, … nothing?

Startled he looked over only to hear a commotion downstairs. Then a yell of GOD DAMMIT! was heard. The all laughed and could hear Kahn coming up the steps. The door flew open and Kahn marched right over. He glared at the laughing 12 year old. Just as he went to grab him Harry darted past him and headed for the stairs with Kahn hot on his tail. All the while shooting a glare back to the still laughing Kraven and Selene.

 **Sorry the chapter was a bit short. I am working on more chapters as well other chapters for other stories.**

 **Thank you all for the follows, favorites, and reviews to my stories. I have another on . Unexpected Love a Buffy The Vampire Slayer and Dragon Diaries crossover. Go and check it out.**

 **I also have a story called Different life. A Hex Hall fanfiction. A book series by the author Rachel Hawkins . Awesome series. In my story Sophie is more independent and speaks her mind a bit more than in the books. She is still sarcastic and witty. She also has a bit more understanding of her powers not much more than in the books, not much but a bit. Enjoy.**

 **I have another story on** **** **as well an As Told By ginger Fanfiction. Hope you all enjoy.**

 **As for my Story Harry Potter Twist I am currently working on a new chapter but am having difficulty with it. I promise to have it up as soon as I can though.**

 **NYC Artist**


	7. Kings Cross and close calls

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Underworld franchise. The rights for those belong to J.K. Rowling, Len Wiseman, and Lakeshore Entertainment. Laurinfilm, Subterranean Production LLC, Subterranean production UK Ltd, and Underworld Produktions GmbH respectively.**

 **This story is a work of fiction I do not own any of the character's. There will be Dumbledore bashing and select Weasley bashing.**

The morning of September 1st, Harry woke up and got up. After he stretched he listened to see if his parents and Kahn were up and about. He could movement downstairs and could faintly smell his parents and the smell of heated blood. He was still not sure about the blood part. He realized that he would have to drink blood since he could attack others if he did not drink enough.

Sighing he got up and headed downstairs he saw his parents and Kahn all seated and looked up as he came in.

"Good morning Harry" Kraven greeted. He smiled a bit as Harry came over and kissed Selene on the cheek, no matter how many times harry did that in the mornings, Selene's surprised look every time caused Kraven to smile. He himself still had to get used to harry calling him Dad. He never imagined that he would have a family.

Harry smiled at his parents. "Morning Mom, morning Dad" He reached over and took a glass off the counter and filled it with cloned blood. He then sat down at the table and reached over the table for the food. He looked over at his parents and honorary uncle and asked a question that he had had for a while.

"How are you guys able to eat human food and walk in the sun?" He asked

Kraven and Selene both shared a look, they knew that the question would come up. In truth it was all thanks to Kahn. He had risked a lot to get the bloodstones that gave them the ability to do everything that they were not able to do before.

"You're Uncle kahn here created these bloodstones for us" Selene began as she showed her son the bloodstone around her neck, Kraven and Kahn did the same.

"They can be filled with the blood of a powerful witch, or warlock, and they can allow us to walk in the sun, eat human food, and if anyone tries to attack us the traditional ways will not work on us" Selene stated.

Harry was surprised and knew that his facial expression showed it, he had no idea that there was such as thing as bloodstones.

"So will you guys wear them at school then?" He asked them.

All three nodded and looked over at the clock, it was nine am. They had to get going if they were going to get to the train station on time. Harry quickly got up and went upstairs to get his stuff. Kraven and Selene both stood up and triple checked to make sure that everything was packed.

Harry got back downstairs ready to head out and met his parents and uncle over by the front door. They all got to the car and headed to Kings Cross station at10am. As they were driving Harry could not shake the feeling that something was going to happen. As they parked and got out the feeling only intensified and he looked around, he got his parents attention and looked around, that was their signal for keep your eyes open. The both nodded and Selene looked down and made sure her gun was in her holster. Kraven and Kahn both helped Harry get his things onto the trolley and they all headed in.

Harry led the way as Kraven, Selene, and Kahn kept a watchful eye on him and noticed something, the house elf dobby. He was doing something to a brick wall that Harry was heading toward. The looked up as Harry stopped and saw Kahn loading something into his gun. He also had a silencer on the gun for obvious reasons.

"This is the entrance to the platform" Harry began as he turned around and saw his parents but stopped and looked around, "Did we lose Uncle Kahn?" he asked in confusion.

Kraven and Selene both shook their heads no. "He just had to run to the bathroom" Selene stated. They both saw Kahn, well out of sight take aim at the house elf. They saw him shoot and the elf get hit. They both looked closer and saw that it was a tranquilizer that Kahn had loaded into the gun. The saw him speed over and get the elf, he took the tranquilizer out and pocketed it as he laid the elf down and pressed a button and his phone. He had just alerted Madam Bones to what had just happened.

All this had gone down as Harry had explained how to get onto the platform. They both looked back at Harry, just as he ran towards the wall. He went right though. They both released a breath they had been holding as he had not faced serious injury. They shared a look and ran through one after the other. The both looked up and saw a huge crowd of people, parents and children, trying to get their things together and their kids onto the train. They looked behind them and saw Kahn had followed them.

"Mom, Dad I see the Grangers!' Harry said as he waved to Hermione as she smiled and waved back.

Kraven leaned over and whispered to Selene "You think they may have crushes on each other?" She looked at them and nodded a bit. "We'll just have to wait and see though" she said as they headed over to the Grangers.

 **Thank you all for the follows, favorites, and reviews. Sorry if this chapter seemed a bit rushed. I have another story up. Unexpected Love a Buffy The Vampire Slayer and Dragon Diaries crossover. Go and check it out.**

 **I have created a Poll to see if the younger Pyr should meet Spike or if Isabelle should meet Spike in my story Unexpected Love a crossover between the TV series BTVS and the Book series Dragon Diaries by Deborah Cooke in this story Zoe did get exiled in the beginning of the book. As a result she is sent to a different place in Chicago. During her exile she meets Spike and is enamored with him. Spike left Sunnydale afar Buffy told him to move on in Season 6 episode 18 Entropy is posted. Please cast your vote!**

 **Thanks aging for all the support**

 _ **NYC Artist**_


End file.
